Carts that are pushed or pulled for transporting a variety of materials in a wide variety of environments including, but not limited to, warehousing, maintenance, housekeeping, construction and the like are known. One type of cart is a utility cart. This type of cart typically comprises two or more vertically spaced platforms or shelves supported on four wheels. The utility cart typically has a handle at one or both ends for pushing or pulling the cart. In addition to transporting material, the top shelf of the cart may be used as a work surface. The typical utility cart includes shelves that may either have a flat surface or a flat surface surrounded by a raised lip.
Another type of cart is known as an A-frame cart or panel truck. The A-frame cart typically comprises a single platform that is arranged relatively low to the ground and is supported on four wheels. A fixed A-frame support structure is mounted on the platform to support large panels such as wall board, paneling, glass panes, or the like. One edge of the panels rests on the platform and the panel is leaned against the A-frame support structure such that it is supported in a substantially upright position.
Because these carts have different structures and are intended for different uses, it is necessary to purchase, maintain and store both types of carts in order to obtain the full benefits of each cart.